


Maze of Roses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Post-War, Roses, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are Ginny's favorite flowers for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Maze" and 100quills prompt "Roses"

Ginny loved roses. They were her favorite flower by far. She knew that Harry was secretly partial to lilies, and that Hermione always wore lilac perfume, but for Ginny it had always been roses. Someday, when she had the money, Ginny wanted to buy a few hundred rose bushes and plant them all into one huge maze. Then she could wander through it, surrounded by roses, and just lose herself in their sight, their smell, their thorns and beauty all in one.

She loved the idea that roses could be so beautiful and so dangerous at the same time. Harry said that she had been that way once- beautiful and dangerous. But that was before the war. Before the Muggles found out. Before the Drain.

Now the only thing Ginny had to remind her of her magic would be a maze of roses.


End file.
